Shattered World
by Costas1998
Summary: Tragic events change the Toretto team forever. 4th in series..starts off where Leon's Adventure ended!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters from TFATF belong to Universal Studios. I am using them for entertainment only. All non movie characters are mine. I am not making any money off this story.  
  
Note: This is fourth in a series. Starting with Mia's Friend, Vince and Ally, and Leon's Adventure. So if you want you could read Leon's Adventure before reading this. If you want to read the other two fics just let me know at costas1998@cox.net and I will send them to you. It might be better if you read all three of the stories( Thanks, M!  
  
  
  
Shattered World  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Ally watched as her husband and son rolled around on the front lawn. She smiled as a warm feeling filled her heart. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at her husband and then to her son. Everything was perfect in her life. She'd been married to the man she loved for 7 yrs and they a beautiful son to show for it. Vincent was just like his father. He'd taken to wearing jeans and tank tops. The little boy also LOVED cars. It was he could take about.   
  
She looked over at the house next to hers and shook her head. Ally would have never imagined that living next door to the Toretto house would be this nice. Since meeting Mia and her family, she'd become one of them. They'd taken her in and shown her how wonderful families could be. She wished her parents could see how happy she was and the loving family she was in.  
  
"Mamma" caused Ally to look up.  
  
A smile graced her face and Vincent ran up to her. She reached out and took him in her arms.   
  
"Hey buddy"  
  
Vincent held on to his mother's neck while laughing.   
  
"Daddy says you have to come and wrestle with us"  
  
"Oh he does" she said while letting go of her son. Vincent grabbed hold of her hand and pulled as hard as he could to get her off the steps.  
  
"OK"  
  
Vince stood up and put his hands on his hips. After all these years Ally still took his breath away. He couldn't understand why she chose him. His saw the love in her eyes and she walked up to him.   
  
"Daddy" she said with a smile.  
  
"Mamma" he said before winking at her.  
  
"Come on" Vincent huffed.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
The three of played in the front yard for another hour before being interrupted by Dom. All three of them turned and saw him staring down at them.  
  
"Are you three coming to eat?"  
  
They began laughing then got up. Vincent ran in the house so he could clean. Dom grinned while thinking, The word eat is mentioned and the boy is off just like his dad.   
  
"Hurry up" Dom said before walking back to his house.  
  
"Baby go ahead I'll bring Vincent over" Ally said before kissing her husband on the cheek.   
  
"OK hurry up" he said before patting his wife on the butt.  
  
Ally shook her head at him then turned and walked up the porch and into her house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Come on baby" Ally said while whipping her hands clean. "They're going to eat all the food buddy"  
  
Vincent came running down the hall and into the kitchen. "NO."  
  
Ally took hold of her son's hand and headed for the front door. They were almost to Dom's house when Ally stopped and said, "Did I lock the door?"  
  
"Don't know," Vincent said while looking up at his Mom.  
  
"Let's go check" Ally said as she picked up Vincent and threw him over her shoulder. He began laughing when she started poking him.   
  
The sound of a car turning the corner cause Vincent to jerk out of his mom's hold. She let him down then asked, "What?"  
  
Vincent ran to the sidewalk while pointing at the car that was speeding towards the house. Ally ran up to him and knelt down by him.   
  
"OK what kind of car is that?" she asked.  
  
She looked at her son, whose eyes were wide from looking at the car. Something shinny cause her to look forward. Her eyes grew wider when she realized it was a gun.   
  
"NO" she yelled while pulling Vincent in her arms. She went to turn but wasn't fast enough. A bullet hit her skin causing her to fall back. The air was sucked out of her body. Everything went silence, she was going in slow motion. She turned her head and say Vincent laying practically on her. He looked so peaceful like he was sleeping but she knew he wasn't. She tried to scream but couldn't. Her eyes closed then reopened when she felt the pain running threw out her body. Vince...!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The sound of gun shots caused Leon, Letty, Dom and Vince to run outside.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Letty yelled when she saw Ally and Vincent lying in the yard next door.  
  
Vince took off and fell hard against the ground. He franticly crawled over to his wife and son who were bleeding.   
  
"OF FUCK..JESUS..ALLY..VINCENT.. DOMINIC" he yelled while not knowing what to do. His eyes filling with tears.  
  
Dom yelled for Leon to call an ambulance before rushing over and falling to his knees next to Vincent. Tears swelled up in his eyes, he knew they were dead without touching them. Letty stood behind him and covered her mouth with her hand. She slowly knelt down and put a hand on Dom's back.   
  
Dom took in a deep breath and felt Vincent. He then felt Ally and started shaking his head. Megan who had been in the bathroom ran out of the house when she say Leon's face. She rushed over and fell down next to Letty. When she went to reach out for Vincent, Dom stopped her.   
  
"NO!!NO" she yelled while tears began falling down her face. Letty pulled her up against her and held her tight.   
  
Vince looked at Dom then began punching the ground. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" he yelled before pulled Ally up against him. He rocked back and forth. He was in daze and then everything went silent. He couldn't hear Megan and Letty crying. All he could do was hold his wife in his arms and stare at his son.   
  
Dom closed his eyes then took hold of Vincent. He felt tears running down his face. He pulled Vincent over to Vince. Vince took hold of his son and snapped out of his dazed condition. He began yelling as loud as he could.   
  
Leon ran out of the house again and made his way over to them. He stopped when he saw Vincent's lifeless body. He turned and say Megan crying. He felt like he was going to faint her stepped closer then came to his knees.  
  
"Buddy" escaped his lips while Dom moved close to him. His eyes filled with tears and he looked over at Dom.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
By the time EMS arrived nothing was to be done. Vince was so enraged that Dom and two other cops had to hold him back. When Mia and Brian arrived, Mia ran up to Dom. Brian slowly followed and watched as his wife collapsed against her brother. He ran up and asked.  
  
"Dom?"  
  
Dom lifted his head and didn't say anything. Brian looked over at Megan, Leon, and Letty and knew what had happened. He felt sick all the sudden. Fuck! He walked over and saw Vince sitting on the ground. He knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Vince turned his head and saw tears running down the side of Brian's face. All the years of hating the man sitting next to him and now Brian was like a brother. He raised his right hand and laid it on Brian's cheek.   
  
Brian didn't know what Vince was going to do. At this point he didn't care. Go ahead and hit me if you want. Vince let out a sigh then announced in a menacing voice.   
  
"Find out who did this!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER:  
  
Dom stared at the house next door. He'd spent every Sunday sitting on his front porch staring and remembering what life was like before... The sound of the screen door opened and he heard his wife's voice.   
  
"Baby you want some dinner now?"  
  
Dom turned and smiled up at Letty who was now very much pregnant. He put his hand out for her take hold of it. She smiled at him and took his offer. When she was seated next to him, both sat back and looked up at the sky.   
  
"Why don't you call him again" Letty said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"He won't talk to me"  
  
"Go and tell him its time for him to come home"  
  
Dom turned and looked at Letty. "I can't force him to do anything"  
  
Letty shook her head then said, "Dominic. He needs to come home. It's been long enough and I want our child to know our family"  
  
When Dom saw tears stringing down her cheeks, he reached out and wiped them away.   
  
"He's not the only one that needs to come home"  
  
"Leon" she hissed. "That stupid asshole. I'll go and get him"  
  
Now that was the old Letty. He grinned then kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"You are right baby. It's time"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leon sat in his office tapping his pen against his desk. The sound of knocking on his door cause him to look up.   
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sir, there's a women here to see you"  
  
He stood up and brush himself off before saying, "Go on let her in"  
  
The door opened and a very pregnant women followed his assistant. He smiled then extended his hand. He been in this business so long he'd gotten to the point of looking straight through people.  
  
"Oh Hell no" the women said before putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side.   
  
"Letty" he yelled.  
  
"Who else freak" she yelled back.  
  
"Oh my God" he said while coming around his desk and hugging her.  
  
"Whoa" she said, "Not to tight."  
  
Leon let her go then took a step back from her. His eyes again focused on her being pregnant. "Damn"  
  
"What brings you to Florida?" he asked her.  
  
"Let's cut the shit Leon, I want you to come home"  
  
Leon sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk then said, "This is my home"  
  
Letty followed suit then said, " No this isn't your home. You need to come back to LA"  
  
"I can't" escaped his lips making him sound like a little boy.  
  
"Leon, Dom and I want you be there when the baby comes"  
  
He could look at Letty, he didn't want to face her. He didn't want to face the fact that he'd never dealt with what had happened all those years ago.   
  
Letty leaned forward and took hold of his face. "Leon, please do this for me"  
  
"I really can't" he told her before standing up.   
  
She watched as he strolled around his desk and took his seat. Letty let out a laugh then stood up. She smiled at him then said, "The past won't stop haunting you until you've dealt with it."  
  
Leon watched her turn and walked out his office. He slammed his fist down on the desk. The memories rushing to his mind. Megan, Vincent..Ally..I can't do it. I'm sorry!   
  
~~~~~  
  
Megan Thomas was hard at work, finishing up her news letter when the phone rang. She leaned over without taking her eyes off her computer screen.   
  
"Hello"  
  
"Megan"  
  
Megan sat up, she knew it was Dominic Toretto on the phone.   
  
"Megan" he said again.  
  
"Dom"  
  
"Yeah. How are you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good and you? How's Letty?" she asked.  
  
"She's fine. Look the reason I called is I wanted to come down and stay with us for a while."  
  
Megan's smiled vanished. "Dom, I'm so busy with the work. I really can't."  
  
She heard Dom sigh then he said, "Please. It's just that Letty is pregnant and she'd due any day now and we want everyone to share this with us."  
  
After minutes of silence, Megan agreed. The past years had been hard for her, hell hard for all of them. She moved an hour away from LA and settled into a new life. Her thoughts then went to Leon. They hadn't spoken in three years. After Ally and Vincent's deaths, they moved into an apartment together and tried to make a life for themselves. They soon found that a dark cloud lingered over them. It all came to a head one day and when he left for work, she packed her stuff and left. Not that she didn't love Leon, she did. She could live with the pain anymore and Leon had pushed his pain away. He acted like nothing had ever happened. So now it seemed to be time for her to go back to that place. The place that still held so much pain for her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mia sat across from Brian shaking her head.   
  
"Baby what's the matter?"  
  
"I can't believe Dom let Letty fly to Florida, she's so close to her due date"   
  
Brian reached over the table and took hold of his wife's hand. "She said she wanted to speak to Leon face to face not over the phone."  
  
Mia smiled at him. "I just."  
  
"I know baby" Brian told her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Dom dreaded the long drive to northern California. Sadness filled his heart as he thought about Vince. It had been three and a half years since he'd seen his best friend, his brother. Many times Dom had begged Vince to come home but his friend couldn't. Dom knew it was time now, for his entire family to come home.  
  
Letty followed her husband out to the drive way. She smiled sweetly before kissing him. "I love you, Dominic."  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
As Dom drove away he said a silent pray. Hoping that once he'd found Vince everything would be all right again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I love you Vince. Vince opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The same dream again, Ally sat on a swing humming along to a song on the radio. She stops when she sees him. Her face lights up and she smiles. She motions for him to come over. He takes a step in her direction but can't move. He sees his son come running up to her. "Mamma!" the little boy yells. Again Vince tries to go to them but can't. Finally before he's dragged away from the moment, she tells him 'I love you.'  
  
An empty feeling comes over Vince before he rolls over and crawls out of bed. He makes his way to the bathroom and pees. After he washes his hands, he takes a good look at himself in the mirror. His eyes lined with dark circles. His beard full and bush, making him look almost wild. Ally would hate this. She'd... He shut his eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat.   
  
While walking by the phone on his way towards the kitchen, Vince noticed there was a message on the answering machine. He pushed play and heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Vince, this is Letty. Please pick up! I want to talk to you; Dom wants to talk to you! Vince Please..." the message was cut off.  
  
He stared down at the answering machine, wanting to pick the phone up and call his friends. His mind then thought better of the situation and forced him to pass up on the opportunity. Why should he go back there? He was safe here in this run down caravan living in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't anyone to hurt him.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom felt as though he had driven forever. He called Letty around midnight and she'd said that again Vince wouldn't pick the phone up when she called.   
  
"Its ok baby, I'll just surprise him."  
  
When he pulled off the main highway onto the dirt road, Dom took in a deep breath. Once he parked in front of the caravan, he sat staring not knowing what he should say or do. Fuck this! Get out the freaking car Toretto! Dom climbed out the car slowly and then made his way up the steps. He knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again and still nothing. He was about to start banging when he heard footsteps coming towards the door.  
  
"Who the fuck is it?"  
  
A smile came over Dom's face when he heard Vince's voice. The door flew open and Vince stood staring at Dom.   
  
"Hey brother."  
  
"Dominic," escaped Vince's lips.   
  
"You gonna invite me in brother?" Dom asked.  
  
"Sure," Vince answered before stepping back so Dom could come in.  
  
Once they were both inside and seated Dom started in.  
  
"How are you V?"  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"I'm good you look..." Dom said but then didn't finish.  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
"Letty is having a baby and we want you to be there when it happens."  
  
Vince stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went back to his seat. They sat in silence until Dom spoke up.  
  
"Vincent."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Ok" Dom said in an annoyed voice, "Vince you need to come home. You've been up here doing fuck knows what. I want...Letty and I want you to..."  
  
"NO!" Vince yelled while standing up again. "That stopped being home when my wife and child were murdered!"  
  
Dom knew Vince was still hurting but locking himself away from the world wasn't going to help.   
  
"Please this means a lot to me and Letty."  
  
Vince stalked over the front door and opened it. "Just leave Dom."  
  
"What?" Dom asked as he stood up. He shook his head and just stared at his friend. "Leave you here by yourself. NO!"  
  
"Dom drop it and leave before..."  
  
"Before what?" Dom angrily said while throwing his hands in the air. "What are you gonna do about it VINCENT?"  
  
Vince began shaking his head, he looked over at Dom and yelled. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
When Vince came after Dom, Dom stepped out of the way and let Vince hit the coffee table. He silently watched as Vince struggled to get to his feet. Once Vince was up Dom readied himself for an attack. Vince rammed Dom and himself out the front door and onto the ground. They rolled around kicking dirt up for a couple of minutes before Dom proceeded to knock Vince out.   
  
"Jesus," Dom said as he pushed Vince off him. "Should fucking listen!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Letty would have liked to have heard that the drive back to LA was a bonding experience for Vince and Dom but she knew it wasn't. Dom had shown up with a semi knocked out Vince.   
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Dom put Vince on the couch then said, "Nothing he didn't want to come so I made him."  
  
"Dom you didn't...Jesus he's probably got brain damage now," Letty said rushing over to Vince and checking out his face. "Go get a wash rag."  
  
Dom stood there looking at her like she was crazy. He'd just driven a very long time to get her something she'd needed to make her happy and now she was going to yell at him.   
  
"Don't I get a hey baby I love you I missed you thanks?"  
  
Letty threw Dom a glare and said, "Thanks!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The following morning Vince woke up with the worst headache he'd every had. He squinted his eyes trying to figure out where he was. He sat up slowly and realized he was on Dom's couch.   
  
"FUCK!" he yelled as he leaped off the couch and ran in the kitchen. He rounded the corner and saw Letty.   
  
"Hello," she said before turning around.  
  
Vince's hardened face soften when he saw Letty. He smiled and walked slowly towards her.   
  
"Go ahead...damn baby is kicking" she told him.  
  
"Lett."  
  
"GO AHEAD," she told him. She wanted to cry after hearing the name Vincent had called her.   
  
Vince placed a hand on her swollen belly and felt the baby kick.   
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Sit down you old coyote and let me get something to eat!" she ordered.  
  
After Vince ate breakfast he and Letty talked. She filled him in on what was going on with their life and anything else she could think of. It did Vince good to hear a women's laugh again. When Dom finally made it down, he greeted his wife and then greeted Vince.   
  
"I'm sorry brother but you needed to come home," Dom told Vince.  
  
Vince let out a gasp then said, "Couldn't I make that decision for myself!"  
  
Dom went to say, "You can't hide forever." Vince had stood up and stormed out the kitchen.   
  
"Shit."  
  
"Dom, give him time."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vince found himself out on the front porch of Dom and Letty's home. He gripped the railing tight and tried to calm himself. I know Dom is only trying to help but fuck I ... His thoughts were silenced when he turned and looked at his house. Memories came crashing into his mind. Dredging up pictures from the past. He slowly made his way over to the house and walked up and the porch. The same board cricked liked he remembered. He leaned over and pulled the spare key out from under the welcome mat.   
  
Once he was inside, he looked around for a moment. Everything was different. Nothing he and Ally bought for the house was here. He walked down the hall towards the master bedroom. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the door. In his mind he could see Ally lying in bed smiling up at him. He pushed the door opened and stepped in. Then something caught his attention, a form lying in the bed hidden by blankets. He made his way around the bed. The light coming in from the window shined on a women's face.   
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Vince stood staring at the women. She looked peaceful, her hands tucked away under her neck. At first he thought he was dreaming. He frowned when she suddenly began moving. She turned onto her back and kicked the covers off. His body tightened. A natural reaction caused from seeing what she was wearing. The woman wore a thin cotton night gown that went just below her knees. One of the straps had fallen down over her shoulder. The bottom of the night gown had bunched up around her thighs.  
  
Vince grew angry at himself. His body shouldn't be reacting this way. How could he do that to Ally? While he fought this internal battle, Vince hadn't notice the woman had woken up. He stared down and found her eyes glued to his.  
  
Rebecca was frozen where she lay. There was a man standing in her bedroom staring down at her. He took a step towards her and she freaked. She literally jumped up on top the bed and yelled.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
Vince stopped in mid step. "I..."  
  
"YOU GOT FIVE SECONDS TO CLEAR OUT OF HERE!" Rebecca yelled again while getting off the bed and picking up the baseball bat she keeps. She lifted the bat up and walked around the bed towards him. "I KNOW HOW TO USE THIS!"  
  
A smiled graced Vince's face, she was really going to hit him. He folded his arms over his chest and stood there for a moment before saying anything.  
  
"Why are you in MY house?"  
  
The question cause Rebecca to step back. "What do you mean your house?" She let out a sigh then said, "This isn't your house buddy! The owners are next door! So I suggest you get out of here!"  
  
"OK" he said in a raised voice, "This is my house and the next door neighbors are my friends."  
  
"YOU'RE LYING!" Rebecca hissed before moving closer to him. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" When she lifted the bat higher Vince stepped closer.  
  
"Look you need to put the fucking bat down before you hurt somebody," Vince said trying to control his anger.  
  
Rebecca just glared at him and didn't relent. Vince shook his head then decided he was going to take the bat from her. Fuck this crazy ass bitch! He went to take the bat from her but she ducked away from him. Before he could get at her again, Rebecca hit him on his arms.  
  
"FUCK," he hissed. He grasp his arm then glared at her.  
  
"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!"  
  
She shook her head when he again tried to take the bat from her. This time she didn't hit her target instead she broke a picture frame that was on her dresser. Vince took advantage of her miss and snatched the bat out of her grasp. He turned and went to walk out the room. He felt hands grab at the end of the bat. She didn't think she could take the bat from him? He spun around and glared at her.  
  
"What do you think you're gonna do?" flew out of his mouth without thinking.  
  
Rebecca had heard that line so many times. The men who killed her lover had told her that more than once. She'd fought so hard to stop them from killing Tony. Her struggles had failed, she watched as they beat the last sign of life out of him. The anger still there raced thru her body like a bullet. Without thinking Rebecca stepped up and hit him square on the jaw. She began kicking at hitting whatever she could.  
  
Vince was taken back by surprise when she hit him. He stumbled back and braced himself against the wall. Fuck that stings! She again attacked him, kicking and throwing punches in every direction. The women was in some kind of mad rage. He winced when he felt her nails scratch the skin on his neck. He growled and catch hold of her arms. Vince then spun her around so the was wrapped in both their arms. The moment her body was crushed up against his, Vince's body tightened for the second time. This only fueled his anger.  
  
Rebecca squirmed while trying to get out of his hold, this only made him tighten his grip. Finally she succumbed to defeat and stood still. Her heart was still racing. She took in some deep breaths to calm herself down. Vince hadn't realized that he was still crushing her against him. He felt her relax against him. The sound of footsteps running down the hall caused him to let go of her.  
  
Dom busted in the room while trying to catch his breath. He looked from Rebecca and then to Vince before saying.  
  
"Vince this Rebecca, Letty's cousin she's been staying here."  
  
~~~~  
  
By the time Letty arrived, Dom and Vince were in the living room talking. She glanced over at them then made her way down the hallway. She knocked on the bedroom door before opening it.  
  
"Rebecca?"  
  
"Hi Letty."  
  
Rebecca was sitting on the end of her bed. She watched as her very pregnant cousin came over and took a seat next to her. "Um...We hadn't told Vince about you staying here. He came in last night and to be honest we didn't think about it."  
  
"I'm fine now. It was just scary to wake up and see someone there."  
  
Letty felt bad for not preparing her cousin for Vince's homecoming. "Rebecca I'm so sorry."  
  
Letty watched as a smile came over Rebecca's face. She then in turn smiled back. Rebecca leaned over and hugged Letty tight. "You look tired Letty."  
  
"Argh...I feel tired, I look like a whale and if this freakin kid don't stop moving around!" Letty said while getting up from the bed. "All this trouble and the baby ain't even here yet. Driving me crazy, just like Dom!"  
  
  
  
Rebecca got up and walked over to her dresser she brushed her hair then pulled it up into a bun. After she was done she smiled up at the picture she stuck on the mirror. She put two fingers to her mouth and kissed them before placing the same two fingers on the pictures.  
  
"Watch over us my angels."  
  
Letty watched her cousin's morning ritual. Every since she'd moved in, that picture had been on her mirror. Rebecca left Letty in her room while she went to change clothes in the bathroom. Letty walked up to mirror and smiled. Ally was holding Vincent in the picture. It was strange, she and Dom had gone through the entire house packing up everything and still this picture seemed to reappear the day Rebecca had moved in.  
  
The window opened up and a fully dressed Rebecca emerged. Letty grinned then she and Rebecca walked out the bedroom and into the living room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom and Vince had been involved in a semi normal conversation. The normal, How's business and such. Dom hated that Vince wasn't opening up to him.  
  
"OK Vince" Letty said causing both men to turn their heads in her direction. "This is Rebecca Fernandez and she's my cousin...Rebecca this is Vince Johnson."  
  
Vince stood up and slowly made his way around the couch and over to Rebecca. He found himself not wanting to be nice, he didn't want to make friends. Just say hello and then you won't have to speak to the crazy bitch again! He gave his best fake smile and said, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Rebecca looked over at Letty then back at Vince and wanted to laugh. Let's make friends! Sure thing..To bad I didn't break your arm. "Yeah, nice to meet you." She said before letting out a sigh. For some strange reason, Rebecca saw right threw him. He didn't think it was nice to meet her. He sure as hell didn't want her in the house. Nice smile, fake as they come! And that mountain man look, Jeremiah Johnson eat your heart out.  
  
  
  
"So Vince" Dom said while hoping to break the tension in the air. "You want to come to shop with me?"  
  
Vince stared down at Rebecca then finally said, "Sure."  
  
~~~~~  
  
After Dom and Vince left for the shop, Letty and Rebecca walked over to Letty's house. Once they were inside Letty blurted out.  
  
"I should tell you that Vince's wife and son were murdered!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They were shot in front of the house and..."  
  
Rebecca stared at Letty then said, "Why didn't you tell me. No wonder he's a freak. Oh! He hasn't been back in the house since it happened has he?"  
  
Letty shook her head then said, "No, the day it happened we couldn't leave him alone. We didn't want him in the house because we didn't know if he would hurt himself."  
  
"Why did he come back?"  
  
"He didn't want to come back, Dom kidnapped him"  
  
Rebecca laughed then said, "Your husband is crazy. Where has Vince been all this time?"  
  
"Upstate in some ratty trailer."  
  
"He does look like a mountain man."  
  
"He's a...." Letty began but stopped.  
  
"A what?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"He's not the man he use to be. I wish you could have known him."  
  
Rebecca smiled at Letty. As Letty began rambling on about her last doctor's visit. Rebecca found herself lost in her own thoughts. I feel for him. Losing someone he loves. His wife and then his son. No wonder he's so angry. As long as he keeps away from me everything will be fine. She then began thinking of Tony and how much she missed him. Tony, I wish you were here. I get so scared sometimes. I want to feel your arms around me but... Thank God Letty was there for me. Taking me in then letting me live next door. Hiding me from them.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Leon stood on the Toretto front porch wondering if he should go in or turn and run as fast as he could. Fuck! Come on man just go in there! Do it! He stepped forward and pulled open the screen door. He knocked then waited. Letty opened the door and her face dropped.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Yes," he said with a playful grin.  
  
"Get your potato chip eaten ass in here," Letty yelled at him.  
  
Once he was inside, Leon noticed a women sitting on the couch. He said hello then focused back on Letty.  
  
"I knew you would come," she told him before hugging him. "You just missed Dom and Vince."  
  
"V?"  
  
"Yeah, Dom went and got him"  
  
Leon smiled then said, "V's here?"  
  
"I just said so Leon."  
  
"Where did they go?" Leon then asked.  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"Great to see you," he said before kissing her on the cheek. Leon then ran to the front door but turned back so he could say, "It's nice not to meet you young lady sitting on the couch I'm Leon by the way. See you later." With that Leon was out the door.  
  
"Never changes," Letty announced before plopping herself down on the couch next to Rebecca.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Leon pulled up to the garage coming to a screeching halt. He jumped out his rental car and ran inside. He noticed a young man behind the counter. The guy who's name was Tom, the reason he knew was from the name embroidered above his left shirt pocket, asked if he needed some help. But Leon said no and ran back to the shop. He busted thru the doors and yelled for Dom and Vince.  
  
Dom and Vince were in the office when they heard their names being called. Both men stood up and walked out the office.  
  
"Look what we got here!" Leon yelled as she saw Vince and Dom. "Some old coyote and the king of streets!"  
  
Dom grinned at Leon while walking up to him and giving him a hug, "Glad to see your punk ass here brother."  
  
"Your wife knows how get what she wants and well here I am brother."  
  
When Leon stepped away from Dom, he stared at Vince. "V you old coyote where the hell have you been brother?"  
  
Vince laughed at Leon. He made his way to Leon and hugged him. "The ladies better watch out Leon's back in town. Good to see you brother."  
  
Dom was happy to have his two best friends back with him. It had been so long since they'd all been together. Even though so much had changed in all their lives, they were still brothers, they were still family!  
  
Leon, Vince and Dom spent the next few hours catching up and talking about cars. All three of them stayed clear of any conversation about Ally or Vincent.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Megan wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. Maybe coming back to LA wasn't the best idea. She put the past behind her and started a new life and now her world was starting to turn upside down. If only she'd told Dom no. She knew there was no way she wasn't going to be there for Letty and Dom when they needed her. Leon popped into her mind. They hadn't spoken in so long, she wondered if he was going to be there. She hated to admit it but, she still loved him with all her heart. Everyday she would wake up and think of him. How good it felt to be in his safe arms. The way he always made her laugh when she felt down. He'd given his heart to her and loved her without any conditions. She missed his silliness and they way he would eat chips during the strangest times. This was going to harder than she thought!  
  
Megan was about to knock on the front door of Letty's house. When the door flew opened.  
  
"Jesus Letty."  
  
"Come on in girl."  
  
"Good lord you're about to burst!" Megan exclaimed while making her way inside.  
  
Letty rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I know I am a fat ass whale."  
  
"Oh Letty," Megan said while dropping her bags and hugging the pregnant women. "You look great for a very pregnant women."  
  
"Thank you Megan and I am so glad you are here. Oh!" Letty said realizing that Rebecca was standing there watching them. "Megan Thomas this is Rebecca Fernandez, my cousin."  
  
Rebecca smile and stepped forward. She held her hand out and shook hands with Megan.  
  
'Hello Rebecca nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you too Megan."  
  
"Come on you two I'm hungry," Letty announced before wobbling to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rebecca and Megan sat in the kitchen getting to know one another as Letty took a nap on the couch. She'd been so worried about getting everyone back to LA that she found herself run down.  
  
Megan and Rebecca decided to go out in the back and sit. They wanted to let Letty have some down time by herself. Once outside, Megan blurted out.  
  
"She's huge!"  
  
Rebecca let out a laugh, "I told her! Dom's big ass, I don't know how she is gonna push that baby out of there."  
  
"She looks great though."  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
Megan couldn't help but looked over at the house she use to call her home. It looked the same. Vincent's swing set still sat in the backyard. She focused back on Rebecca who was now staring at her.  
  
"This place hasn't changed."  
  
"Letty told me what happened to this place."  
  
Megan looked again at the house next door then said, "My cousin, Ally, lived there with her husband and their son. I lived with them when I first came to live in California. Both Ally and Vincent died..."  
  
Rebecca didn't realize that Megan was related to the woman who'd lived next door. She felt guilty that she'd brought the subject up.  
  
"I..." she said, "I shouldn't have brought that up. I apologize. Letty never said you were related. I mean I should never have said anything. Sometimes things fly out of my mouth."  
  
"Don't. It's all right. I want to talk about it." Megan told her.  
  
The next question, caused a dumbfounded look to come over Rebecca's face.  
  
"Would you mind if I went inside? Dom said that someone was staying there."  
  
"Sure if you really want to/"  
  
Megan stood up and smiled down at Rebecca, "Yes."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rebecca watched as Megan slowly walked around the living room. She looked lost in another world. Megan was lost in the memories this place held. After she examine the living room, Megan started down the hall. A lump gathered in her throat as she walked past Vincent's bedroom door. She wasn't going in there, not now.  
  
The next bedroom door was her old room. She pushed it opened and walked in. Slowly she turned and made a complete circle of the room. Leon. She began thinking of him and the first time they'd made love. They were right here in this bedroom. He jumped out of bed and was running around like a madman when he thought they were going to be caught. She'd began laughing without realizing it.  
  
Rebecca smiled at the sight of Megan laughing. She sensed that the woman standing the middle of the room hadn't laughed in a long time.  
  
"I've never been as happy as I was while I lived here," Megan told her.  
  
Both women stood there for a while before making there way into the master bedroom. Megan hadn't been in the room a minute when she rushed to the dresser. She stared at the picture of Ally and Vincent.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"I found it the day I moved in."  
  
"Do you know who they are?" Megan asked. There was a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"There my angels. When I first came here, I was going through some rough times and they pulled me through as if they were my angels."  
  
Megan's eyes filled with tears. She turned to face Rebecca before saying, "They are angels."  
  
"I keep it up-" Rebecca tried to say but Megan interrupted her.  
  
"No, it's all right. There is a reason you found their picture."  
  
"OK!" Megan then announced, "Enough of this let's go and see how Letty's doing!"  
  
Rebecca nodded before they left the bedroom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Letty was still sprawled out on the couch when Megan and Rebecca returned. She woke up when she heard the backdoor open.  
  
"Rebecca, Megan?"  
  
"Yeah, you need something?" Rebecca asked from the kitchen.  
  
"No. I just woke up when the door opened," Letty replied while sitting up.  
  
Megan and Rebecca had made their way into the living room. Megan sat on the couch near Letty and Rebecca sat on the love seat.  
  
"Where did you two go?"  
  
"Next door," Megan said.  
  
Letty frowned before she heard Megan say, "The place looks great."  
  
The front door suddenly opened causing the three woman to jump.  
  
"Hello," the sound of Mia's voice filled the living room.  
  
"Mia!" Megan yelled while jumping up off the couch and running towards her.  
  
"Megan!"  
  
Mia dropped her purse and hugged Megan as tight as she could. "How are you?"  
  
"You look great," she told her after she pulled back so she could get a good look at Megan.  
  
"I'm fine Mia and how are you?"  
  
"Good, working and Brian" Mia's face lit up when she said his name. That never changed.  
  
"Where is Brian?" Megan asked.  
  
"He's helping someone move. He'll come by later," Once again Mia reached out and hugged Megan. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
Once everyone was settled, Mia asked.  
  
"So where is he?"  
  
Letty sat back on the couch then replied. "With Dom at the shop and Leon is with them."  
  
"Leon!?" Megan blurted out.  
  
"He came in earlier today just before Megan came."  
  
Mia grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number then waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Dom, Hey. Yeah I'm fine. Yes, Letty's fine. Wait...Dom..." she began rolling her eyes. "DOM!" she then yelled.  
  
"You three come home!.....Why?.....Megan's here!" she then began smiling. "We will be waiting."  
  
She put the phone back in her purse then smiled. "They're coming."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dom hadn't said anything about Megan being at his house. He wanted to surprise Leon and Vince. So he just told them that Letty wanted to spend some time for them.  
  
When they pulled up the house each of them noticed Mia was there. Leon grinned, he hadn't seen her in so long. There was another car in front of the house but no one knew who it belonged to. Maybe it's a neighbor's or something.  
  
They walked in and were instructed to go the kitchen. Once they walked in they found the ladies all sitting at the table drink coffee.  
  
"Megan!" Leon yelled.  
  
She looked up at him then smiled. "Hi Leon."  
  
"Megan!"  
  
Dom leaned over and said, "You know everyone can hear you!"  
  
He stop staring and looked over at Mia, "Mia."  
  
She stood up and went over to hug him. "Leon how are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine and you?"  
  
"Good...Vince" Mia said.  
  
Vince was standing behind Dom. As if he was hiding from everyone. He stepped around Dom and went to hug Mia.  
  
"Hey Mia."  
  
"It's great to see you V" she said before smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"You too Mia."  
  
Megan stood up and walked up behind Mia. When Vince saw her and he smiled. Mia stepped out the way so that Vince and Megan could say hello.  
  
"Vince," she said while smiling.  
  
"How are you Megan?" he asked. He forgot how much Megan favored Ally. They had the same color hair and eyes. Megan was only a foot or so taller than Ally was. Megan shook her head then hugged him.  
  
Rebecca sat quiet watching. She felt out of place here. They had gone through some much together. Mountain man did look happy to see both Mia and Megan. Even though she could tell he was still holding back. Making sure not to let any of his feelings show. When they first walked in, he looked over at her and glared. It was like he didn't even want her anywhere that he would be. All his anger and loathing radiated off his body. No one else noticed it, or they didn't want to notice it. The man in any other company would be called an asshole and asked to leave. While everyone began talking. He leaned against a counter and fumed. He only said anything when someone asked him a question.  
  
Megan was so happy to see all of them. It felt right to be here. Leon stood behind Letty and was staring down at her. Her heart had jumped when she heard him call her name. She still cared for him, and never realized how much until this moment. She smiled at him then went back to the conversation.  
  
Megan. Leon wanted to jumped over the table and take her in his arms. All this time apart and he still loved her. In Florida he'd dated this girl but it didn't work out. He always compared her to Megan. Now she was sitting across the table. What am I going to do?  
  
Sometime during the reunion, Rebecca leaned over and told Letty she was going to go next door. Letty smiled then said she see her later. Vince was the only other person that noticed Rebecca leave, he walked over the window over the sink and watched her disappear around the corner. He knew she was Letty's cousin but he didn't like her. He didn't know why, he just knew he didn't want her in his house. She was sleeping in his bedroom where he and his wife slept. That was his home even if he'd didn't want to be there. She needed to leave!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rebecca went straight to her bedroom, she stared at he picture. The women was so happy holding her son close to her. It was a beautiful picture. The two figures looked so happy. She found it hard to picture them with Vince. The boy did favor him but he didn't look like he fit with them.  
  
She went into the bathroom and pulled her jeans off. Since she wasn't going anywhere today, her pajama pants were calling her name. Once she was comfortable she walked back out the house and went into the shop in the backyard. Since moving here, Rebecca had taken up photography and was doing pretty well for herself. It was the one thing that helped her after Tony's death. She felt at peace here.  
  
TBC 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The following morning Rebecca was wakened by a knock on her door. She scrambled out of bed and found Megan smiling at her.  
  
"Hey Megan."  
  
"Good morning, I was hoping you were up but I'll go if you want to go back to sleep," Megan told her before turning.  
  
"No," Rebecca said while opening the door wider. "Come on in!"  
  
Megan sat down at the kitchen table and felt déjà vu. She done this before so many times, only Ally would be making coffee not Rebecca.  
  
While the coffee was brewing, Rebecca took her seat at the table.  
  
"Did you all have a good time last night?"  
  
Megan smiled then said, "Yeah, it was nice to see everyone."  
  
Rebecca could tell something was on Megan's mind. "So tell me about that Leon person. I really didn't get to meet him."  
  
"He's Leon."  
  
"Just Leon huh?" Rebecca knew she picked the right person to talk about. She saw the way Megan's eyes lit up when his name was mentioned.   
  
"How long have you been here?" Megan asked, hoping the conversation would change.  
  
"Almost 4 years."  
  
"You moved in not that long after I left LA"  
  
Rebecca had no clue as to where this conversation was going. She decided to get straight to the point. "Megan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
Megan was taken aback by the question. She laughed a little then said, "Dom called and said that Letty was having a baby and she wanted the team to come and be with her."  
  
"Why did it take you so long to come and see her?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Rebecca leaned forward in her chair then said, "You and Leon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where you and Leon involved?"  
  
Megan stared at Rebecca. This was too creepy, Megan only come over to invite Rebecca to lunch with her Letty and Mia. She didn't expect this. "No...Yes...Sort of."  
  
"I just noticed the way he acted yesterday when he saw you and...I shouldn't do that. I have a bad habit of bringing up things that people don't want to talk about."  
  
"That was a long time ago. It's done with. The reason I came over was that Letty, Mia and I are going to lunch and we wanted you to come."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
Megan jumped up and told her that they would be leaving around 11:50.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
That was strange! I can't believe she brought up Leon. This is too weird. Megan was steadily talking to herself when she ran into Leon.  
  
"Shit Megan, I'm sorry!"  
  
She looked up at and stared for a moment, "It's OK."  
  
"You look good," he told her.  
  
She smiled, making him smile. "Thank you Leon."  
  
"I...ah..." Leon was trying to get the words out, any words out. He couldn't with her staring up at him. Damn why is this so hard?  
  
"Yo Leon!" Dom yelled after he opened the car door. "You coming man?"  
  
Leon nodded to Dom then smiled back down at Megan.  
  
"I guess I will see you later?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Leon rushed down the driveway, Megan placed her hand on her head. She didn't like this, there was this imaginary line between them. All these years apart and he shouldn't be affecting her so. You're a grown woman! This is a silly crush that you can't let go of! He doesn't want you anymore, if he did he wouldn't have let you go so easily all those years ago. He would have found you and made you come back home!  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mia was in the living room talking with Letty and Megan when Brian called her on her cell.  
  
"Hey baby!"  
  
She frowned then said, "No he isn't here. Dom, Leon and Vince went to see Harry."  
  
"Okay...Yeah. I love you too!"  
  
She put the phone back in her purse then shook her head.   
  
"What's up?" Letty asked.  
  
"Brian's on a mission to see Vince. Didn't think I'd live to see that."   
  
Mia wondered what was up with Brian's sudden interest to see Vince but she pushed her thoughts back. She wanted to spend this time with Letty and Megan.   
  
"So is Rebecca coming to lunch?"  
  
Megan nodded then announced, "Yeah she'll be ready whenever we are."  
  
"Good," Mia said while settling back in her seat. "This is weird, us all being here. It's like the old days."  
  
Letty smiled then ran her hands over her belly. She laughed when thinking of Ally when she was pregnant. "I never thought Dom and I would have a kid."  
  
"Me either!" Mia added before laughing herself.  
  
"I'm happy for you Letty," Megan said while leaning over and rubbing Letty's belly.  
  
The three women laughed but then went silent. Their moods turned darker all the sudden.   
  
"I miss them" Letty said.  
  
"I miss Ally's laugh" Mia added. "When I met her, I was a little worried I wouldn't like her. But then we just clicked and I knew I wanted her apart of my life."  
  
Megan grinned before saying, "When she met you Mia. She called me up and said that she had just met the perfect girl. I laughed and understood what she meant. You were everything she wanted to be. She cared for you very much."  
  
Mia felt her eyes fill up with tears. "She didn't want to be like me. I wanted to be like her. Free, saying what I wanted and not giving a shit what anyone else said."  
  
Letty sighed while making herself more comfortable on the couch. "I loved that whole Led Zeppelin thing. She was crazy about them! And her and Vince. I swear those two were like two magnets fighting not to touch one another."  
  
"She called me one night late, " Megan began saying. "She told me that Vince had been mean to her again. I told her why should she care. She didn't like him! She told me that no matter how mean he was she still wanted him. I can just image how bad she was playing the entire thing off. Like she didn't like him."  
  
Mia and Letty laughed. "When he kissed her outside that party in Hollywood. I swear to God I thought she was gonna faint!" Mia added in.  
  
"I just can't believe she's gone." Megan whispered before lowering her head into her hands.   
  
Mia got up and sat next to her. "Megan, it's OK. Let it out!"   
  
"I shouldn't have come here." Megan said. "Letty I really wanted to see you and I thought I could handle this. But..."  
  
"Leon" Letty knew what Megan was getting at. "It's Leon."  
  
"Why? He hasn't tried to call me or find me. Goddamnit Why?"  
  
Mia rubbed a comforting hand on Megan's back while saying, "Leon doesn't want to get hurt. After Jesse died he shut himself off for so long. Then he started to be himself again, you came into his life. Vincent wrapped him around his little finger. But then when the accident happened, I think Leon wanted to make believe that it wasn't real. He couldn't deal with what was happening."  
  
"Megan," Letty said, " Leon loves you. He still does, I can tell. Don't think he didn't want to see you or talk to you."  
  
Megan sat up and wiped her eyes. She smiled at the two women sitting next to her. She was thankful of their support and hoped their words would help her during her visit.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Brian pulled up to Harry's and saw Dom's car. He jumped out and slowly made his way in.   
  
"Well, look what dragged his ass in here" Harry said while walking out from behind the counter. "How are you O'Connor?"  
  
Brian smiled then extended his hand towards the older man, "I'm fine Harry how are you?"  
  
"Great, Dom and them are in the back checking the car out. Go back there!"  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"This car is sweet brother," Leon declared while running his hand along the length of the car. "Baby blue, this car is hot!"  
  
Vince smiled and shook his head. Leon was the same, he had this strange way of falling in love with cars. He inherited that quality from Jesse.   
  
"Can anyone join this party?"  
  
Dom, Leon and Vince turned around and saw Brian standing with his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Officer O'Connor" Leon stated before walking up to Brian and giving him a hug. "How are you bro?"  
  
"Good and you Leon?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Brian looked over at Dom and said, "Dom."  
  
"Hey Brian."  
  
Vince walked up to Brian and glared at him for a minute. Both Leon and Dom tensed up for a moment. "How are you Vince?"  
  
"OK and you?" Vince asked.  
  
"Good."  
  
Brian grinned then stepped forward, he hugged Vince. Dom and Leon stared at one another then back at Brian and Vince.  
  
"What's that about?" asked Leon.  
  
"Don't want to know!" Dom answered.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
On the way back to Dom's house. Vince opted to ride with Brian. After they pulled away from Harry's, Vince asked.  
  
"Where is it now?"  
  
Brian looked over at Vince then said, "Three dead gang members. They were paid an undisclosed amount of money to hit Dom but..."  
  
"What happened to them?" Vince asked. "Who killed them?"  
  
"We don't know. One of the men had a girlfriend but no one can find her. We were told that on the night of their deaths, the three men met outside her apartment. But nothing!"  
  
Vince let his hand fall out of the window. He opened his palm up and felt the air flowing past it. "I wanted to say thank you for all your help Brian."  
  
"Don't Vince, you would do the same for me. I just wish..."  
  
Brian was stopped by Vince. "I know brother. I know."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The guys arrived at the house a few minutes before Letty and them were leaving. Leon decided to invited himself which started a chain reaction. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Rebecca strolled over to the Toretto house and found the living room filled. She smiled then told everyone hello.   
  
"I'm hungry let's go!" Letty blurted out while getting up from the couch.   
  
Dom laughed then walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Come on baby we're leavin"  
  
Megan made sure she was riding with Mia and Brian, she wasn't ready to be in a car alone with Leon. Rebecca noticed how Megan keep looking over her shoulder at Leon. She smiled to herself then walked up to Leon.  
  
"Leon" she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you mind if I ride with you?"   
  
Leon smiled then said, "Sure thing, Oh V is riding with us also."  
  
Rebecca just smiled then stood next to Leon's rental car.   
  
"You guys coming?" Dom yelled after he pulled out onto the street.  
  
Leon rolled his eyes then yelled back, "Just go and we will catch up. Frank's Place right?"  
  
Dom waved then he and Letty drove off. They were followed by Brian, Mia and Megan.  
  
Leon leaned against the car and cross his arms over his chest.   
  
"So Leon you live in Florida?" Rebecca asked hoping to break the silence.   
  
"Yes, I live in Miami."  
  
"What do you do there?" she then asked.  
  
"I design race cars," he said with a grin.  
  
Rebecca smiled then said, "You love it don't you?"  
  
"Jesse and I used to design cars and we always talked about starting our own business..."  
  
"Letty told me a lot about Jesse, he would be proud of you."  
  
Leon smiled then reached into his car and laid on the car horn. "Come on V!"  
  
Rebecca knew Jesse was a sore subject for Leon. What is up with all these people? Everyone is walking on eggshells! She had to keep telling herself that this wasn't any of her business. She pulled the hair band from her wrist and put her hair up while waiting for the mountain man to come out.  
  
Vince strolled out the house while pulling a tee-shirt over his head. "OK Leon we can leave." The grin that graced his face vanished when he saw Rebecca. He stopped in front of her then looked her up and down.   
  
"You comin?" he asked making it sound more like a command than a question.  
  
"Yes" she said before yanking the car door opening and getting in the back seat.   
  
Leon was already in the car. He started the engine then yelled at Vince to get in.  
  
Vince got in and slammed the door. "Fuck V" Leon hissed before pulling out the drive way.  
  
As the made their way to the restaurant, Vince stared at Rebecca through the side mirror. Why is SHE coming with us? She shouldn't be with us! She isn't apart of the family!!   
  
Rebecca knew he was staring at her. She was getting more and more angry and him. He'd been nothing but mean since she had met him. Why should she be nice to him? All his is going to is glare at me anyway!   
  
Finally when they made it to Frank's, Leon jumped out the car and ran inside. Vince shook his head and slowly got out. He pushed the seat up and stood there waiting for Rebecca to get out.  
  
He had this 'are you coming' look on his face. Rebecca took in a deep breath before stepping out of the car. Her left foot got stuck and she fell forward. Vince blocked her fall by catching her in his strong arms.   
  
"Damn" she said while standing up.   
  
Vince closed his eyes and smelt vanilla. He inhaled the scent then felt his body tighten. He hated that his body was affected this much by her. Rebecca began feeling a little uncomfortable so she pushed against him.   
  
He let go of her then stared down at her.  
  
"Thank you" she finally said before walking inside the restaurant.   
  
When Vince finally made it inside he took a seat next to Rebecca. It was, of course, the only seat open. He nodded over to Dom and ordered a beer.  
  
Rebecca watched as the Toretto family enjoyed their meal together. She also paid close attention to Leon and Megan. They sat across from one another and played the 'I'm not looking at you' game. What is wrong with those two? They can't tell how in love they still are?   
  
Vince stayed pretty quiet through out the meal. He sat back and watched Dom and Letty. They looked so happy. He was jealous of their happiness and wished Ally and Vincent were with him. His focus then turned to Rebecca. She was being silent like him but she was smiling. Her face would light up when she watched Dom and Letty. He didn't understand why he disliked her so, she wasn't a mean person but something about her didn't sit well with him. Rebecca was far too pretty, almost model like. Her hair was as dark as Letty's but her skin was a paler shade. She was more exotic looking with dark almost black eyes. Her figure was nice, hell it was more than nice. She was an inch taller than Letty with longer legs. Everything about her was different from Ally. She wore more stylish clothes not the jeans look that Ally was famous for. He knew he found her attractive, he was a fool. The problem was this, she wasn't Ally and she could never be Ally!  
  
~~~~~  
  
That night  
  
Vince couldn't sleep, he'd taken a long hot shower and still couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He even shaved his nasty beard off thinking the refreshed feeling would help him rest easier but no such luck. He pulled on his jeans and grabbed his tank top and headed out the back door of Dom and Letty's house.  
  
Once outside he looked up at the night sky. The sky was clear and full of stars. Vince took off his shirt and laid on the ground. He was woken up a couple hours later by Letty.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The following week  
  
Letty and Dom's baby still hadn't come. Things stared to seem like old times. That would soon change.  
  
~~~~~  
  
One dark night  
  
The storm outside raged. The rain slamming against the windows. Rebecca jumped when the lights went out. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the matches from a drawer. After light a candle she made her way back into the living room. She keep replaying seeing Vince sitting alone in Dom's backyard.   
  
He sat at dust looking up at the night sky. He had shaven and no longer looked like the man who just came down from the mountain. She watched as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head and laid down on the ground. He again stared up at the sky, as if he was counting the stars. She watched as his chest rose then fell. He looked almost peaceful but Rebecca knew he wasn't. The feelings locked deep inside him left him a bitter person. Who pushed everyone who cared for him away.   
  
The sound of someone pounding on the front door caused Rebecca to be pulled back into reality. She walked to the door and opened. Vince pushed past her before she could say anything. He was soaking wet and smelt like beer.   
  
"What!?"  
  
He smiled then starting walking further into the living room. Rebecca shut the front door and then followed him. As Vince walked down the hall, she called after him. Asking him what he wanted. All he did was wave his hands up in the air and go into her bedroom. Great he's drunk! She could hear him stumbling and knocking things over in the darkness. She turned and went and got the candle so she would have some light. Once she was in the room, she saw him laying face down on the bed.   
  
"Vince" she said.  
  
"Vince?"  
  
Damn! She put the candle down then knelt down by the bed. Reaching out she tapped his shoulder trying to wake him up. Come on and wake up! Once again she tapped his shoulder. His head began moving which lead Rebecca to believe he was getting up. She was about to ask him if he was all right when an arm reached out and pulled her onto the bed. Before she knew it Vince was lying on top of her pinning her to the bed. She stared up at him but barely could see his eyes.   
  
"If you don't mind," she told him while trying to move.  
  
Vince sat back on his knees and let her sit up. She pulled her legs out from under him and scooted away from him. He could barely keep his eyes opened.   
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
He smiled after she asked her question. Rebecca watched as he relaxed his body and ran his hands through his hair. What is he doing?   
  
Vince then slowly crawled over to her. For some reason, Rebecca couldn't move. She just stared at him like he was a creature she'd never seen before. Vince sat up again and put his hand on her cheek. She could tell he had no idea who she was. He thought she was Ally.   
  
"Vince why don't you sleep here and I'll sleep on the couch?" she asked hoping she would break the spell he was under.  
  
He said nothing. He only leaned closer to her and placed his lips on hers. Rebecca founded herself being wrapped up in his arms. His hands fell upon her back while pulling her closer to his body. His kiss wasn't forceful, it was soft and filled with longing. She thought he would have let go of her since she wasn't responding to the kiss.   
  
Instead of letting her go, Vince growled deep in his throat and crushed her even harder against him. His kiss becoming demanding. His lips left her and traveled to her neck. He felt her hands against his chest.  
  
"Ally."  
  
Rebecca shut her eyes and didn't know what she was going to do.   
  
"Vince," she said before feeling him fall against her. He passed out thank god!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vince woke and didn't know where he was. He rolled off a bed and fell hard onto the floor.   
  
"Fuck."  
  
He slowly stood up and realized he was in Rebecca's room. Why am I here? What the fuck happened? He went to leave the room but noticed a picture on her dresser. He breath caught in his throat, he stood in front of the dresser staring at the picture. How did she get this picture? Vince found himself mad all of a sudden, he snatched the picture off the mirror and put it in his back pocket before storming down the hall.   
  
Rebecca jumped up from the couch and look surprise to see him.   
  
"Why was I in your bed?"  
  
She stood up and walked around the couch facing him. "What?" she then asked.  
  
"Answer the question." Vince insisted.   
  
"You were sleeping," she told him.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass, what the fuck was I doing there?"  
  
"Calm down, you were sleeping and that was it!"  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" he then yelled at her.  
  
"What is your problem?" Rebecca then yelled back at him.  
  
"YOU!" he said while taking a step towards her, "YOU BEING HERE BOTHERS ME, YOUR ENTIRE SHIT HERE BOTHERS ME, THE WAY YOU SMELL BOTHERS ME!"  
  
"You're crazy you know that!" Rebecca said while shaking her head.  
  
"I'm crazy?" he asked.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU CRAZY ASS BITCH!"   
  
She watched as Vince storm out the backdoor. Rebecca went into her room and slammed her hands down on the dresser. Ah!! That rude ass... Her thoughts were stopped when she noticed the picture was gone. She slowly began shaking her head. Son of bitch!  
  
  
  
She ran outside and found Vince next door at Dom's. He was helping with Sunday lunch. He was standing next Dom talking, while Dom was turning the meat over on the pit. Rebecca found herself hesitating for a moment. Maybe she shouldn't start any shit with Vince. Her anger soon got the best of her. I'm sick and tired of everyone walking around on eggshells! Does he think he was the only person who lost someone?!   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dom looked up and saw Rebecca walking over. He was smiling but his smiled faded when he was the expression on her face.   
  
"WHERE IS IT?" she yelled up at Vince.  
  
"Whoa" he said while taking a step back from her.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?" again she yelled up at him while taking a step closer to him.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Dom eyes widen when she said, "The picture where is the fucking picture!"  
  
Vince features tightened when she brought up the picture. "It was my picture not yours."  
  
"WHERE IS IT? I WANT IT BACK!"  
  
"NO!" He yelled at her. Fuck this bitch! He thought, That was my picture and she isn't getting it back!   
  
Rebecca was so mad she wanted to scream. How dare he take it from her? All he had to do was ask her to give it back, but she knew she wouldn't have done that either. The only thing she knew was that she wanted the picture back and didn't care if he agreed or not.  
  
"FINE," was all she said before stepping forward and sliding her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. She pulled the out and stepped away from him. For some strange reason, she knew it was in his back pocket.   
  
"THANK YOU." She turned and began walking back next door. She couldn't believe that she had actually done that.   
  
Vince stood there with a look of shock on his face. He growled then started after her. She was about to open the back door when he reached out and spun her around.   
  
Fuck! Dom thought. His attention turned to the backdoor. With all the yelling, Leon, Mia, Brian, Megan and Letty had come outside.   
  
"Get your hands off me!" Rebecca hissed after she was spun around. "You need to learn how to control your anger!"  
  
"I want the picture back!"  
  
She laughed then said, "No!" Rebecca pulled away from him and put her hands on her hips. "I don't understand why they put up with your shit. And it is shit! You are a very unhappy person who by the way takes it out on everyone around him! Don't think for one moment I am going to let you treat me like you are treating everybody else. Not that you haven't been treating me like shit anyway! That shit don't fly here buddy so get the stick you've shoved up out your ass and deal with the fact that they are DEAD! Cause no matter how hard you try they aren't coming back and you know what I don't see why the would. Cause Vince, you are pathetic! So I am taking that picture and putting it back where it belongs because you don't deserve them anymore!"  
  
Rebecca felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't believe that she just said all that and to his face.   
  
Her words cut right through him. Without thinking, Vince stepped closer to Rebecca and grabbed hold of her upper arm causing her to wince in pain. He looked deep in her arms and say a fury within them.   
  
"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT THEM AGAIN!"  
  
Vince let her go when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "V" he heard Dom say. He focused back on Rebecca then told her. "Don't look at me, don't talk to me. I want you out of my house by the end of the week."  
  
Rebecca watched him storm away. He walked past the everyone and went inside Dom's house. Dom starred down at her.  
  
"Don't" she told him, "You all take his crap and say nothing. I won't! I can't!" Rebecca turned and went inside. She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. Her eyes filled with tears. She was mad that she'd said those things to him, even if they were true. Something in her snapped, she was tired of Vince's bullshit and wanted it to end. These last couple of weeks he'd been nothing but mean to her. Making her feel like she didn't belong, always trying to push her buttons. She looked down at the picture in her hands and smiled. As her tears fell upon the picture, she knew that the women in this picture was watching over her. She felt a connection since the first moment she saw the picture. Laying there on the floor, like someone left it for her to find.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Vince had stormed into the house and went to his bedroom. He slammed the door so hard a picture hanging on the wall fell and glass shattered all over the floor. He was so angry. He took a seat at the end of the bed and placed his head in his hands. He shouldn't be here. It killed him everyday to wake up and not be next door with his wife and his son. When he was alone upstate he could focus on himself. He would do nothing but sleep all day and stay up all night. Pushing all thoughts of Vincent and Ally out of his mind. He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. Tears flew down his cheeks, his pain still there right under the surface.   
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC 


	7. chapter 7

The following day Dom managed to talk Vince out of throwing out Rebecca. "Fine but I don't want see that bitch around me" he told Dom. "I'm gonna go for a drive." "Take my car brother" Dom said while handing Vince his car keys. After Vince left, Dom stared out his kitchen window. He keep on replaying what happened the day before. It was true, what Rebecca said. All of them skirted around the subject. They would never dare bring up Ally or Vincent in front of Vince. He felt shame crawl up inside of him. He'd help Vince push them away. Dom didn't know how he was going to help his friend. Another thing was bothering him. Brian and Vince were different. When the lot of them went to lunch, Brian and Vince didn't say much to one another. They didn't have to, the two men were speaking without words. Brian would looked over at Vince, then Vince would nod his head as if he was agreeing to whatever Brian was saying in his head. This was strange, he and Vince use to be like that. Dom shook his head, Am I jealous of Brian? No he couldn't be. Something was different between him and Vince. He felt like Vince was hiding something from him. That night, Dom and Letty invited everyone to the races. Leon was more than happy to join them, as long as Megan went. Letty turned her attention on Megan and pretty much told her she had to go. It wasn't that Megan didn't want to go, she just felt weird. They were doing things that they use to do when Ally and Vincent were alive. She found it hard to enjoy herself, and didn't want to bring the happy mood of everyone down. Leon walked over and winked at her. "Come on Megan you'll have fun!" Megan had to laugh at him. That smile, the smile that brightened up the entire room. She missed that smile. "Sure." she finally told him. ~~~~~ Rebecca stayed in her bedroom the entire day. She only got up to take a bath in the morning then at lunch to eat. Again she held the picture of Ally and Vincent in her hands. Staring down at them like she was watching for them to speak to her. Vince was making her think about the past. A past she wanted to forget about. The pain he felt was like a disease, she was starting to catch it. The phone rang causing Rebecca to let the picture go. "Hello." "Hey girl how are you?" A smile came over Rebecca's face while hearing her cousin's voice. "We are going out tonight why don't you come?" "I don't think so Letty, no one will want me around." "Fuck Vince, I want you to come and you can take pictures. Please just for me, you won't see him. He'll be too busy watching the race cars." Rebecca rolled her eyes then finally said yes. After chit chatting with Letty for another ten minutes, Rebecca hung the phone up and got out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and put the picture back on her mirror. "Wish me luck angels" ~~~~~ The races The king of streets pulled up and everyone's eyes were on him. Dom slowly got out of his car then walked around to the passenger side and helped Letty out. The rest of team stood behind him, it was like the old days. People ran up to them, saying hello and asking where everyone had been. A couple of girls walked up and put there arms around Dom. Letty walked over and said. "Nice night ladies" Dom shook his head then stepped away from the girls. "Ladies you picked the wrong guy." "How about you two girls go off and find another boy to play with" Letty told them. "And who are you?" one of the girls ask. Before Letty could answer, Dom walked around the girls and wrapped his arm Letty's shoulder's. "She's my wife and about to be the mother of my child." Letty laughed when the two girls turned and didn't walk, ran away. "Those girls never learn do they baby?" Dom asked while kissing Letty on the lips. "Better be glad I'm about to pop cause if not.." she said before kissing him again. Dom smiled then nuzzled his face in his wife's neck. Leon and Megan found themselves standing next to one another. She looked around while trying to figure out what to say. Leon was also wondering what to say. "So" Leon said while turning to face Megan. "How have you been?" "Good and how have you been?" she then asked. "Good, can't believe Letty is so pregnant." Megan smiled then looked over at Letty, "She looks great doesn't she?" "She sure does" Leon said while never taking his eyes off Megan. Rebecca took a quick picture of Leon and Megan. She smiled to herself, They need to stop playing around! After taking a couple more shots of Leon and Megan, Rebecca turned her attention on the cars. Each one was completely different from the others. It was amazing, the cars were a work of art. She focused in on one car in particular. It was candy apple red with black letters on the sides. The letter spelled out something in Chinese. ~~~~~ Vince could have killed Letty, he couldn't believe she'd ask HER to come. He blew his negative feelings off as he made his way over to Brian and Mia. He smiled to himself while watching Mia snuggle against Brian. For so long he hated Brian but he always knew he was the best thing for Mia. Brian loved her and would do anything to protect. He'd done so much for them after the truck deal. After Ally and Vincent's deaths, Brian did all he could to find out who had killed them. He spent the last four years following up any lead from the case. He knew Brian felt like he was to blame for the whole deal. In Brian's mind, it was all because of his undercover work and getting close to Dom. Brian knew the Tran's had to be involved with the hit but could never prove it. "Hey V" Mia said. "This is like old times" he said while smiling. "I'm going to get something to drink, you two want something?" Mia asked somehow knowing that Brian and Vince needed time to talk alone. Brian shook his head while Vince said no thank you. Mia smiled then walked off. "We found out that Lance Tran is back in Los Angeles" Brian said while leaning against his car. "I saw a couple of his friends out here. When did he get back in town?" "Last week, no one knows where he's been. We have a person inside with them now. She uh..found out that he may have been involved with the hit." Vince felt his anger boiling up inside. He knew he had to control himself, any sign of hostility would through the case that Brian was working on out the window. "That fucking bastard. All that time passed. Why would he wait that long?" Vince then asked. Brian shook his head before saying, "I don't know but we need the girl, the witness. She couldn't of disappeared." Brian then took a step closer to Vince. He rested a hand on Vince's shoulder then said, "I won't stop until I find out who did this. I know that Tran was involved and I not going to give up until I prove it!" "I know Brother" Vince said before smirking at Brian. Dom watched the exchange between Vince and Brian. What the hell is going on between those two?? His mind was filled with reasons. He couldn't understand this new bond that the two men had. He felt like both of them weren't telling him something. ~~~~~ A man's face came into focused which caused Rebecca to drop her camera. It fall to the ground because she was wearing it around her neck. She froze for a moment starring at the man who now leaned against the red car. His face was burned into her memory. The sound of his voice now replaying in her head. Without a word she slowly began walking closer to him. Letty turned to say something to Rebecca but found that her cousin wasn't there. She saw Rebecca walking towards a red car. Her eyes widen when she saw who was leaning against the car. "Dom" she yelled. "Yeah" he answered while walking over to her. "What's the matter?" "Lance Tran" Letty told him while pointing over at him. "What the?" Dom said while looking in the direction where Letty was pointing. Without thinking, Dom yelled for Leon, Vince and Brian. He began walking over to Lance. ~~~~~ Rebecca stood in front of Lance Tran for a few moments before he realized she was there. He smiled at her then asked, "You need something?" She smiled back at him before taking hold of her camera. Lance laughed then asked, "you want a picture of the car?" Again Rebecca smiled at him. "Go on" he told her while standing up and taking a step to the side. "She the best car out here, better than all the rest." As lance turned to look at his car, Rebecca turned towards him. She waited until he turned his head back and hit him with the camera. He fell against the car and cried out in pain. Rebecca pulled the camera off her neck and swung at him again. He moved to quick and the camera shattered against the car's hood. Before Lance could retaliated. Dom was in between him and Rebecca. "How's it been Lance?" "Get that crazy bitch away from me Toretto, fuck look what she did to my car!" Lance yelled at Dom. Rebecca went to take a step forward but was stopped by Vince. His arm encircled her forearm. "Don't" he said in a low gently voice. She never looked up at him, she just stood there staring at Lance with a zombie like look on her face. TBC 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Let go of the camera," Vince told Rebecca hoping she could hear him. Her gaze never left Lance. His mind began buzzing with questions. What's ...How does she know Tran? Rebecca's eyes were filled with a rage that Vince himself knew very well. She would have killed Lance Tran if she could have.   
  
Dom pushed Lance around the other side of his car. Leon slowly walked in front of Rebecca and watched for any sign of action coming from Tran's people. They'd coming running over the same time that he, Brian, Dom and Vince made it to Rebecca and Lance.  
  
Rebecca came back to reality and let go of the camera, letting it fall to the ground and shatter into a million pieces. Inside she was reacting the same way. Her heart was breaking all over again, seeing the man who killed Tony standing so close. She was playing the victim's role again. Her head turned slightly and she saw that Vince was still holding her. A warm feeling rushed over her. His eyes soften when she looked up into them. Was he concerned for her? No, he couldn't be she thought. Vince reminded her of Tony. Both men were loyal and fought for what they believed in.   
  
Vince watched as Rebecca seemed to be studying him. Her eyes roamed his face slowly before she lowered her gaze back to the ground. He felt connected to her at this moment, the pain he saw in her eyes. It reminded him of his own. All of a sudden he felt as if he was supposed to take care of her, shield her from any harm.   
  
"Come on," he said before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her back to where Letty and Mia where.   
  
When they made it over to the cars, Dom glared at Lance then said, "I don't want to see you around here again! This isn't your town anymore."  
  
Lance wiped the sweat off his face them said, "Toretto, go home raise your kids. This is MY town now!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom watched as Lance and his friends got into their cars and drove off. He looked back at Rebecca who was still starring off into space. He knew something was going on, he knew something bad was about to happen. He grabbed hold of Brian's arm before his brother in law could walk away.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"What are you talking about Dom?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Brian. Something's going on and I want to know what it is?"  
  
Brian pulled his arm out of Dom's grasp then said, "I can't tell you. I promise I wouldn't say anything."  
  
Dom shook his head while saying, "come on Brian, we're family. What is going on with you and Vince?"  
  
"It's not my place to tell you, he has to Dom" Brian said and then walked away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After the camera attack on Lance Tran was over, everyone decided it was a better idea if they all went home. Letty was worried about Rebecca so after everyone said their goodnights, she went next door to check on her cousin. She didn't know that Vince was right behind her.  
  
As Rebecca and Letty sat in the kitchen, Vince used his key and came in the front door. He made sure not to make a lot of noise.   
  
"Rebecca, how do you know Lance Tran?" Letty asked point blank.  
  
"He killed Tony."  
  
Letty frowned before taking in a deep breath and saying, "Rebecca, I've never asked what happened four years ago?"  
  
Rebecca hesitated a moment before saying, "Two men found out on an abandoned room twenty miles north of Los Angeles. They took me to the hospital and stayed with me for days until I could give them a number to call my family. That man from tonight killed Tony and his two friends, that night Tony died he kept telling me we had to leave. That it wasn't safe anymore, something happened and we needed to leave. Carlos and Bobby came over and started banging on the apartment door yelling for Tony to open up. He was so scared, he told me to hide and not to make any noise. When he finally let them in, they were both screaming and saying that 'He is coming.' Tony told them to calm down and that they should also leave town. Carlos began yelling in Spanish, saying we shouldn't have done it, that it was the wrong house."  
  
Letty watched as Rebecca stood up and began pacing up and down the kitchen.   
  
Rebecca was silent for a few moments then began, "Tony was in a gang, he and his friends were into petty stuff. They stole car radios and such. Letty I knew but I loved Tony and he was a good person. But the way they were acting made me think that whatever they did was worse than just stealing. I saw how scared they all where. Tony got them calmed down the three of them walked outside. I guess Tony was trying to get them to come with us but all of a sudden the door busted open and in comes Tony, Bobby and Carlos followed by four other men."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Vince clinched his fist, the entire time Rebecca spoke. He somehow knew that Rebecca was the missing girlfriend that Brian was talking about. Without thinking he rushed into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Vince," Letty yelled.   
  
Rebecca froze when she saw the anger in his face. "What are you doing here?" escaped her lips.  
  
"DID LANCE TRAN KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND?" he yelled.  
  
She nodded her head. Vince glared at her before hissing, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID THAT DAY? THEY KILLED MY WIFE AND SON! THAT'S WHAT THEY DID AND LANCE PAID THEM TO DO IT DIDN'T HE?"  
  
"No" Rebecca said while shaking her head. "No, Tony wouldn't have been apart of anything like that. How dare you say that? Get out!"  
  
Vince snared before taking a step towards her. Letty stood up and pushed at him, "Vince don't."  
  
"Letty stay out of this please" he said before pushing past her. Again he focused on Rebecca who was still shaking her head. "DID LANCE TRAN PAY THEM?"  
  
"STOP IT JUST STOP! TONY WOULD HAVE NEVER KILLED ANYONE" Rebecca yelled up at Vince.   
  
Letty began looking around and then went into the living room to call Dom to come over.   
  
"REBECCA TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Vince yelled down at her.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! STOP ASKING ME AND LEAVE I TOLD YOU HE WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Rebecca's entire body began shaking because she was mad. She mumbled something under her breath before pushing past Vince.  
  
Vince grabbed hold of her arm and turned her back around to face him. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH!"  
  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
  
"NO NOT UNTIL YOU TALK! HOW DO YOU KNOW HE DIDN'T KILL THEM? YOU SAID HE WAS A THIEF, THEY MAKE GOOD LIARS HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WASN'T A KILLER! TELL ME!"   
  
Rebecca's eyes filled with tears. She lowered her head into her hands and tired not to cry. Tony couldn't have done it! He wasn't like that!  
  
Vince told himself he needed to calm down, but he couldn't. He felt strong hands come around him and pull him away from Rebecca. He was spun around coming face to face with Dom.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom let the phone drop to the floor when he heard the concern in Letty's voice. He yelled at Leon to come with him before running out the back door. He threw opened the back door of Vince's house and found Rebecca crying. Letty had come back into the kitchen she looked at him and shook her head. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of Vince and spun him around.  
  
"Brother what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Vince pulled away from him and yelled, "HER BOYFRIEND KILLED ALLY AND VINCENT!"  
  
"What?" Dom asked before looking over at Letty then back to Vince.  
  
"LANCE TRAN PAID THREE GANG BANGERS TO KILL YOU AND THEY MISSED. THEY HIT ALLY AND VINCENT INSTEAD!"  
  
Dom's face hardened. He took a step back and began looking around the room. "What? They wanted to kill me but they..." He closed his eyes then said, "Oh God!"  
  
Letty rushed over to Rebecca and wrapped her arms her cousin, she helped her sit down before going over to Dom. "baby," she said in a low voice.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled before walking around the table. "That can't be right V, how do you know that?"  
  
Vince swallowed hard then said, "Brian told me that three guys were paid to kill you but..."  
  
"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! FOR FUCK SAKE VINCE...WHY?"   
  
"Brian's been on the case for years, I didn't want anyone to know." Vince answered.  
  
"WHY NOT? YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T HELP YOU? DIDN'T YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HELP YOU FOR SO LONG?" Dom yelled.  
  
"But...I just didn't want you to know that you were the one they wanted dead."  
  
Dom ran his hands over his face, he then walked over to Vince. With tears in his eyes he said, "I would have gladly died to save them brother. It all started with me anyway."  
  
After he said that Dom walked out. Letty walked up to Vince and slapped him hard across the face.   
  
"Damn you for thinking you were the only one hurt by what happened! Go!"  
  
Vince lowered his head and then walked out the kitchen and into the living room. Letty sat next to Rebecca. When she heard the front door slam she covered her mouth with her hand and began crying.  
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC 


End file.
